Brett Talbot-Beach Body
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Mason plans to ask Brett out at the Beach. But that plan goes up in flames when Mason becomes smitten with a Girl...
1. Chapter 1

_**UFC on Fox 21 Prediction.**_

 **Main Event** Maia VS Condit- Winner...The Natural Born Killer Condit all the way! Let's Go Condit!

* * *

 **A/N:** Strong Language.

* * *

 **A/N** : Using Characters from TV show "My Mad Fat Diary"

* * *

Not even Liam **shirtless** curled up on his bed could compare to the View that Mason now saw.

* * *

They were at the Beach. Brett Talbot was as Clothed as one could be in this weather. For some reason unbeknownest to Mason he hadn't taken his T-shirt off. Corey had, getting admiring looks from the girls pretending to be on their phones. Mason could tell that the Girls and Guys were **both** interested in Brett. It did kind of spoil Mason's Plans to tell Brett how he felt about him. But Brett was attracting all kinds of attention, while dressed in Baggy Beach shorts, a cream shirt and a Blue Hoodie.

"So where's your partner in crime?" Brett asked Mason.

"Liam's treated Hayden to a date night"

"Is anyone treating you?" Brett asked.

* * *

Mason frowned at Brett in confusion. Moment's later Brett was called by some other Teenagers to play Volley ball. Brett asked Mason to tag along. But he quickly refused and said that he'd watch. It was the Muscular confident **Hot Guys Vs Sexy Exotic Girls**. The Girls had started playing already, that is, until Brett came onto the Beach.

Mason nodded at the response. Realising that everywhere Talbot went, people paused and Gawked. He noticed that it didn't bother Brett. He fist-bumped the Guys and nodded at the Girls, until the seniors acted like Jibbering Thirteen year old School Girls. Mason focused on Reading a book about Were-hunters, when he saw a Red Designer bag next to him.

"Hot day" The lady, the owner of the bag said.

* * *

She introduced herself as Stacy and held out her hand. Mason nodded in return. He did want to shake her hand, but he was sweating too much.

"Are you into sports ?" She asked.

"Only the ones my Friends are in" Mason told her.

* * *

"And what about your friend? What **Games** does he play?" Stacey asked.

Mason paused at the emphasis put on the word "Games" and assumed that she wanted to date Brett.

"You'll have to ask him"

* * *

"So you two are friends? Seriously? Wow, you Two are **very** different. He probably likes being surrounded by Level Two's you know, to feel better about meeting stunning girls" Stacey said.

"What!" Mason shouted.

"I'm a Talent scout and I'm very interested in getting your friend to model for us, if you could just get him to call this number..." Stacy said giving him a small card.

* * *

"Stacey piss off yeah?" Another girl said. She was slightly younger and the opposite of Stacy. Stacy was skinny and Blonde. This Girl was a Curvy Brunette. She was the largest Girl that Mason had seen today but that didn't **mean much** , considering all the Girls he'd seen were Stick insects.

"Sorry, was she bothering Ya?" The Girl asked.

"She was beginning to, to be honest" Mason said.

"I figured"

* * *

"You've been watching me?" Mason asked.

"Only to protect ya. Stacy's a Vulture. She's a slave to The Agency "Blaze" The Girl told him.

Mason stared at her in shock and looked at the Grey and Orange Fire coloured card that Stacy had given to him. This Girl was right. It was a "Blaze" **Agency** card. Mason gulped with excitement and looked out at the Girls on the Beach.

* * *

"So all these Beautiful Girls are?"

"Yeah" The Girl said.

"And **all the hot** Guys are too?" Mason said.

* * *

"Except for your Hot Sexy, lickable friend, yeah. They all Belong to Blaze" The Girl told him.

Mason looked at the Tallest Brunette Girl on the Beach. Who happened to be talking to Brett. Mason recognised her.

"Isn't the tallest Girl...Holy Shit! It's Chloe Gemell! **Shit!"** Mason said. He then covered his mouth to apologise for swearing so much.

* * *

"It's okay. She'd had worse reactions" The Girl said.

The Girl on the Beach Chloe was one of Blaze Agency's most Famous clients. The people of Beacon Hills saw Chloe on Bill-boards all the Time. She promoted anything expensive, any thing New and exciting. Mason's Sisters **loved** her. His Little Cousins did too. He was sure Chloe had done covers for Elle, Now! Hello! Glamour, Kerrang, Rock sound and Teen Vogue, just to name a few.

He turned back to look at her friend. He was surprised that he didn't know her name. Chloe and this Girl were pictured together in Celebrity magazines all the time.

* * *

"You've got **no idea** who I am right?" The Girl asked smiling.

He wanted to guess her name and get it right to keep her smiling. She had a pretty smile. She was a **pretty** Girl. It was a shame that her Beauty hardly got noticed next to Chloe's. Sure This Girl was Brash and a little Rough. But she made Mason feel calm, and less alone while looking at the Tenants of Model City.

"Sorry, I've forgot. My mind's turned to mush looking at all the Abs and Size Zero Bikini bodies" Mason joked.

* * *

"I'm Rae" She said holding out her hand.

"Cool Name, I'm Mason"

"Even cooler fucking name, you're really trying to out-do me Today aren't you?" Rae said.

* * *

She smiled and Mason moved in towards her, to touch her finger-tips, when a Shadow eclipsed them.

"Mason, here's a drink to tackle this heat" Brett said.

Talbot's hoodie was off and his sweaty shirt stuck to him, but to Mason he still smelled alarmingly good. Mason thanked him for the drink.

* * *

"Nothing for me? You **cheap-arse**!" Rae said told Brett.

Brett squinted at this Girl. Mason could tell he was Sizing her up. Mason tried to guess if Brett was attracted to her. But Talbot's face was a mask. For someone that was a Were, Mason found him impossible to read. Brett patted Mason's shoulder and asked him if he'd like to sit some-where else, near rhe sea.

"That Young Lady...her name's Chloe I think..."

"It _is_ " Rae said.

* * *

"Anyway. She has surf-wet-suits, goggles, and Surf boards. Come and Join in" Brett asked Mason.

Mason made a face, and Brett took the hint.

"Fine, then sit by the Dunes and watch us. We might need a Strong Body-guard like you" Brett said softly.

* * *

"Nah, Mason's alright **with me** Thanks. And you, Cheap-arse, hurry up with that drink. I'm **dying** of thirst over here" Rae told Brett with a wink.


	2. Control

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

This was peaceful, in Chairs by the sand dunes. It was windy. But Brett Chloe and the rest of the model Gang was having a great time in the waves. Obviously Brett didn't surf much. But Mason knew that Brett's super Reflexes would make him great. Mason waved at Brett as he tackled the waves like a Professional.

Chloe tried to catch up with him. But she couldn't.

"Awesome Brett!" Mason shouted.

* * *

"With the waves, he can't hear ya" Rao said.

"You'd be surprised what he can hear. He's got great hearing"

"Brett you're a DICK" Rae whispered.

Mason cringed, knowing that Brett heard it. He actually watched Brett pause on his board. He Willed Brett to stay over there. He didn't want Brett coming over. He didn't want Rae to be upset or offended. Brett had a habit of doing that.

* * *

"Be nice, he brought you a drink"

"Yeah, after about **an hour**. If he wasn't such a Hot waiter I would have complained. So How did you and Brett meet? Did you fight outside a club or something?"

"Are you kidding? Brett's a lover, not a fighter" Mason said with a shrug.

"And what are you?" Rae asked.

* * *

Mason was so embarrased. He didn't look like a Knight in shining armour or Well built like a fighter. He could barely defend his friends in a crisis. He wished he played a sport so that he could her about it., Maybe Liam could help him get into the Lacrosse team. As for his love life that was even worse. He hadn't seen anyone since Lucas. Since Sinema. If he was honest... after Lucas, he didn't really want to be alone with a Guy in the dark...Again...

"I'm gonna be honest Rae. My love life is **pathetic** " Mason said.

Rae laughed. But it wasn't a mean laugh. She leaned into him and grabbed his hand.

"Join the Club. If we don't find the **"One"** by Thirty. Let's make Marriage arrangements" Rae said.

"Agreed" Mason said with a nod.

* * *

He noticed that Rae was still leaning on his shoulder, even when Brett came out of the water towards him. He noticed most girls were looking at Brett from the back, While Rae was gazing at the Were's six pack. Mason avoided it. Brett took the towel from his shoulder and threw it on Mason's lap.

"Dry me off" Brett said.

"I'll do it" Rae volunteered.

* * *

"No Thanks" Brett said icily. "Mason?" Brett asked waving him over.

Reluctantly Mason walked over to him, Quickly drying off his shoulders and his back. He put the Towel on Brett's shoulders and told Brett to be careful in the sea, and started walking away. He was almost back to Rae's charming smile, when he felt himself being turned around.

"Thanks for helping" Brett said.

* * *

"No pro..." Mason couldn't finish his sentence as Brett leaned down forward, and pressed his lips against Mason's. The kiss was quick and harsh. Mason didn't see the point in it. It wasn't Majestic, or romantic. He knew that Brett was doing it to make Rae uneasy.

"Brett you're a total Ass-hole" Mason muttered.

"He Doth protests too much" Brett said waving at Rae with a smile.

"Brett!" Mason shouted. But the Were wasn't listening.

* * *

Brett grinned and turned back to jump into the sea. Mason was pissed and uncomfortable.

Why did Brett have to control **everything?**

* * *

Mason went back to Rae with his tail in-btween his legs. He didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He didn't think she'd be bitchy. But he couldn't be sure.

"You never told me that that **Warning Label** hottie was your Boyfriend" Rae said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"He's not he's just fucking with me" Mason told her.

* * *

"He's fucking with **Both of us** " Rae said.

She pointed and they turned to see Brett giving Chloe a Piggy-back. Chloe kissed his neck. If Brett was playing Games, and playing with and kissing Both Teams. Then why couldn't Mason? Mason walked towards Rae and held up his hand.

"Rae, how would you like to go on a Date with a Clueless Gay kid?" Mason asked.

* * *

"Being as cute as you are Mase, I'll try anything once" Rae said.

Mason pulled Rae off of her chair. They held hands tightly, and strolled off of the Beach, and out of Brett Talbot's sight...


End file.
